


I Can Reduce You

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: The house was getting to him.“I just want to play with you, pretty boy.”OrDue to the negative effects of living at the Sharon Tate house, Trent starts to lose his mind.





	I Can Reduce You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song “Big Man with a Gun” by Nine Inch Nails from the album The Downward Spiral. 
> 
> WARNING!! (and please read this!!!)  
> If you are sensitive to any of the tags above and get triggered by these obscene acts, please do not read any further. If you decide to read it, that's your choice, but you can’t leave a comment about how it triggered you. Be nice to yourself and don’t read if this stuff extremely bothers you.

**_Breathe_ **

The house was getting to him.

 

Maybe it was standing in the exact spot where she was murdered, sprawled out, bleeding profusely.

 

Maybe it was the irremovable stain on the door, that of the unforgivable name he gave her when he killed her.

 

_Pig…_

Motherfucking pig.

 

Trent stared at the floor, doing nothing, saying nothing, but his mind screamed and his breathing was labored. Oh how he struggled… One thing was for certain: Trent Reznor had an uncontrollable thirst and needed a quick fix to subdue him, if only for a little while. Nothing else pegged his mind as much as this did. Here, with his heart pounding and his temple throbbing, Trent’s eyes flashed to the phone just as it rang.

 

The noise was monotonous, just like the thoughts roaming through his mind. It took the fourth ring for him to reach out like a snake and grasp the neck of the phone.

 

With his elegant lips almost brushing against the receiver, he murmured in a barely audible voice, “Hello?”

 

“Hey, babe. It’s me.”

 

Trent’s lips curved into a smile and his eyelids fluttered in slight bliss once he heard the deep, gravelly voice on the other end. His heart thumped, and he gripped the phone a little more tightly. His voice used to calm him, make him feel wanted and needed, but now he only shivered in growing arousal. “Brian,” he said, trying to hide the purr in his voice, “what’s going on?”

 

“I thought maybe I’d swing by for a drink. You seemed out of sorts last night. Maybe I can make you feel better?” The dripping honey of seduction from his voice made Trent breathe in quietly and close his eyes for a moment.

 

“I think I’d like that very much,” he said quietly, but Brian caught the hint of arousal in his tone.

 

“I’m sure you would.” There were chuckles on the other end, and Trent smiled to himself. He couldn’t laugh just yet. “By the way, have you seen Twigs?”

 

Trent froze. “N-n-no?” he finally managed to stammer out. “I haven’t. Why? Hasn’t he been with you all day?”

 

“Of course not! He told me he was going to chill and fuck shit up with you this morning.”

 

Trent stopped to quietly compose himself for a moment and then carefully said, “You know how Twiggy is. He’s probably wandering about like he normally does, trying to get high or fucked or both. He’ll be back.”

 

A few seconds passed before Brian said anything, and Trent’s throat tightened. “Ok,” he finally breathed. “I’ll be over in a few.”

 

“See you then.” Trent hung up the phone and fell against the couch heavily, fully aware of the tightness in his jeans. He wanted Brian. There was no doubt about it, but this desire went further than just the simple needs of sexual gratification, the simple human touch. His need defied the laws of human nature, and that was what aroused him even more when he thought about it, more than just Brian’s mouth on his aching cock, more than just his hands roaming Trent’s exposed skin, caressing and stroking. Trent decided that tonight he would be in control. God, he couldn’t wait to do the things he always longed to do to that beautiful neck.

 

**_Us in_ **

Thunder clapped and simmered to a dull roar when Trent heard a knock at his door. Opening it, his breath nearly hitched in his throat, but he swallowed hard before he could draw any unwanted attention to his anxiousness. All of his attention however, rested on Brian, standing at his doorstep, dripping wet. Black hair and clothes were soaked and stuck to his skin; a few ebony tendrils were plastered against his face, and he stared intently at Trent when he opened the door, dark eyes piercing and almost accusing. Trent was seeing things now.

 

“Trent,” Brian began as he let himself in, “I can’t find him anywhere.”

 

Oh. Jeordie.

 

“He isn’t here, Brian,” Trent insisted, watching him pace around the foyer and hallways, searching for any evidence that Jeordie was in fact in the house.

 

“Well, where else could he be?” Trent heard slight panic rise in Brian’s voice and before he could draw any conclusions however crazy they could be to connect to Jeordie’s whereabouts, Trent approached him and wrapped his arms around him, spinning him around to face him.

 

“He most likely made it back to your place while you were driving here,” he said carelessly. Leaning in close so that their lips just barely touched, so that their breaths mingled, Trent whispered in his most seductive voice, “Don’t forget why you came” and proceeded to trail short kisses along Brian’s jaw, hoping that he got the hint.

 

Brian stiffened. “B-but Twiggy…”

 

Trent stopped him with a hot kiss to his full lips. “He’s _fine_ ,” he pressed. “Just do what you came here to do, Manson.”

 

Brian groaned and lowered his head. Trent captured his lips with his own once more, and both men became locked in a tight, passionate embrace. Their moans filled the air, and Trent felt his arousal building as he pressed his lower half against Brian’s, grinding mercilessly and smirking at his growing distress. This was what he wanted, and Brian was going to give it to him, all of it. His impatience outweighing his desire, Trent broke away and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss against Brian’s throat, forcing a blatant groan to break free from his full, painted lips, caked on with lipstick. Trent was almost certain most of it marked him, smearing over his pale skin.

 

“Let’s get more comfortable, hmm?” Trent murmured in his ear before sucking on the soft flesh behind it. “I can distract you.” Brian nodded and muttered a soft “Yes, please”, surrendering to the increasing charm of Trent’s voice and touch as he allowed him to lead him back down the hallway towards his bedroom. Further away from whatever was keeping Brian much too alert for Trent’s taste.

 

“Fuck, can you at least turn on a light, babe?” Marilyn asked when Trent pushed him on his back against the soft mattress of his bed. “I’m not a big fan of the dark.”

 

Climbing on top of him so that he straddled his waist, Trent leaned forward past him and turned on the lamp by the bed. The soft glow greatly contrasted the substantial heat that emanated between them, and Trent stared down with piercing eyes, slowly starting to rock his body against Brian and watching the effects he had on him with a pleased smirk. Brian squeezed his eyes shut and released a throaty sigh from his mouth at the friction Trent gave him until he stiffened and averted his eyes, apparently distracted once again. Trent noticed and stopped immediately. He tried to control the strained tone of his voice against the automatic clench of his jaw but had no success.

 

“Do you not want to fuck me?” He meant it as a question, but instead it came out dead, blank, emotionless, and Brian heard it.

 

“I’m sorry,” Brian murmured guiltily. “C’mere.” He grabbed Trent’s waist and drew him in closer for a tongue-filled kiss. “I want you tonight.”

 

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped. Trent felt Brian jump slightly and grip his hips, nails digging into his flesh. Grinning, Trent drew in and whispered, “I’ll take care of you.” With slender fingers trailing over Brian’s chest, he reached the hem of his shirt and tugged. Brian sat up compliantly and raised his arms as Trent removed the unwanted piece of clothing from his body. He stared openly at the lines of bumpy white scars along Brian’s chest, and a hunger bubbled in his brain at the sight of them, sending his blood boiling and racing to his extremities.

 

Rather than notice the ravenous look in Trent’s green eyes, Brian mistook his gaze for lust when he caught him staring at his self-inflicted wounds. He pressed his large hand at the back of Trent’s head and guided him down to his chest. In response, Trent hummed contentedly and left open-mouthed kisses along his scars, occasionally flicking out his tongue to lick and suck at the pale flesh. Brian hissed and let out a needy whine, hands instantaneously gripping Trent’s ass while he worked. Trent’s hands did the rest and relaxed on Brian’s throat before moving down his sides while his mouth left a spit-slick trail down his abdomen. Nimbly, his fingers worked at the buttons and zipper of his pants and yanked them off altogether, revealing Brian’s throbbing, erect member.

 

“Trent…” Brian shuddered and let out a small whine when his dick became exposed to the cool air. He noticed Trent had stopped when there were no pretty piano fingers clasping and stroking his cock, no gorgeous full lips wrapped around his shaft. He looked up. “What are you doing?”

 

Trent had busily removed some sort of object from his back pocket and hastily shoved it under a lone pillow at the foot of the bed. He looked up, alert when Brian pointed the question at him. “Nothing,” he replied simply and then flashed him a teasing, sensual smile. “How do you want me, God of Fuck?”

 

Brian bit his lip with a hint of a grin and growled domineeringly. “First, I want those off.” He indicated his clothes. “Show me that body. Show me that pretty cock.”

 

Trent smirked and let out an aroused grunt as he crossed his arms at the bottom of his shirt and peeled it off over his head, casting it carelessly to the floor. The pants went with it. Slowly. As did the underwear. Trent maintained his composure, making sure he didn’t get red in the face with Brian eyeing him up and down like a predator to prey. This time he would be the predator. _Give him a show. Tonight, he’s all yours._

 

He waited for the next order, and Brian, eyes lidded over in lust, snapped his fingers and pointed to his lap. “Mount me. I want you riding me when I’m inside of you.” Trent’s cock twitched, and he crawled over him, moving to position himself so that he was grinding both of their dicks together, moaning at the friction that came with the act.

 

“Grab the lube,” Trent huffed and Brian obeyed, about to pour some over his fingers when Trent stopped him. “No,” he said, revealing his first display of dominance. “You get to watch first.” Drizzling lube on his own fingers, Trent lifted himself to rub at his entrance. Occasionally, he glanced behind to make sure that the pillow hadn’t been kicked off carelessly. Back to the lewd task at hand, Trent gradually stretched himself and hitched in his breath, sliding one finger in. Brian watched closely and began to jack himself off slowly, staring at the heaving rise and fall of Trent’s chest, listening to his small moans that grew slightly louder as another finger stretched him further.

 

Mouth hanging open, Trent began to pump and rolled his hips against Brian’s, feeling as though he would explode. When he added yet another finger, Trent flung his head back, adequately stretched and removed them from his ass, rubbing against Brian’s legs and grabbing for the bottle of lube. Squeezing more than enough into his palm, Trent reached for Brian’s now fully erect cock, swatting his hands away and rubbed him down with a wicked look in his eye. He enjoyed his desperation, his distress, his need to be touched.

 

Trent sucked in a breath, preparing himself and slowly, gradually, painfully lowered his ass onto Brian’s dick. A loud, carnal moan escaped his beautiful lips as the man’s cock beneath him filled him up to perfection. “God, it’s… you’re so big- ah!” he whined and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

 

Brian grunted in assent and thrust up into him once, roughly, unexpectedly, reaching something that made Trent see stars explode before his very eyes, made him gasp and cry out at the fulfilling feeling of intense, indescribable pleasure. _Almost there. You’re going to get what you deserve._ On impulse, Trent slammed his hands down onto Brian’s chest and dug his nails into the exposed flesh, reveling in hearing Brian’s hiss of pain.

 

Trent stilled for a moment and reached behind, smirking at Brian’s expression of confusion and pulled out what he had been hiding underneath the pillow: a switchblade knife. For a moment, Brian froze, and then he relaxed with a pleased smirk.

 

“Wondered where you were hiding that baby.”

 

Trent eyed him, and his lips curled slyly. Undulating his hips a little more against Brian, he straightened his back and dragged the blade of the knife across his chest, pressing deeper into the skin. “Fuck…” he murmured. Beads of blood formed and trickled down in warm trails along his chest and stomach. Trent looked down at this work of beauty that he created and sighed huskily at the strange sensation of pain-filled pleasure that it gave him. Gazing at Brian, his eyes grew dark with lust, and he pointed the knife at him.

 

“Taste me,” he breathed.

 

Brian immediately sat up, wrapping his arms around Trent and thrusting into him. Leaning in, he began lapping up the blood at his chest, only pausing to suck and bite on his nipples and make him cry out in this morbid bliss. “Ah, fuck yes, Brian!” Trent cried. With every thrust Brian gave him, Trent reeled and keened, yanking on his hair and clawing his back. Brian looked up and grinned, lips bloodstained and smeared.

 

_Almost there… He’s yours._

Instantly, Trent shoved him back down resuming the dominant position and placed a hand against his throat, tightening and tightening and tightening his fingers around his beautiful neck. Finally. He was so close, so, so close; it was painful. And feeling Brian try to swallow against his hands made him want to come even more. Brian smiled automatically as he gasped for air, and it only made him harder, which pleasured Trent further. Thrusting into him faster, Brian mouthed the word “more” as he struggled to breathe, and Trent smirked wickedly.

 

There was that hunger in his eyes again.

 

“You want more?” he asked tauntingly, and his grip on the forgotten knife tightened around the hilt.

 

Brian nodded almost docilely and moaned, on the brink of cumming himself. Suddenly Trent released his hand from his throat, and he growled in disappointment, bucking up into him a few more times. “I’m gonna-“ he began in sheer urgency and thrust even faster into him.

 

Trent sneered and scratched his nails down Brian’s chest. This hunger… Once again, Brian mistook it for lust and he smiled at him. This need, in this fucking house, this fucking house of pigs, hungry pigs, pigs being led to the slaughter. All the pigs. All lined up. Trent smiled back, but it was maddening to look at, maniacal, calculating, sly. Brian’s smile faltered, and his heart thumped once when he saw him raise the knife. He had no time to ask him what he was doing, no time to scream for help.

 

With a rapid slash, Trent dragged the blade across Brian’s throat. Blood spurted like a waterfall, just cascading from the veins in his neck and spraying out at Trent’s body, covering nearly every inch of his skin. Brian choked and sputtered on his blood, and his eyes widened as he struggled, but Trent continued to grind against him in this thrilling, obscene, terrifying display of his lust for these sick fantasies. And while Brian choked, Trent moaned in ecstasy, holding his victim’s flailing arms down until he breathed his last, dark eyes wide open seeing nothing.

 

Trent continued to hump mercilessly atop of the corpse until he reached his climax and came messily over Brian’s chest. Falling forward in his high, he sloppily pressed his lips to his dead victim’s and tasted blood. Some had trickled out of the corners of his mouth, and Trent smeared it over his lips and chin just like he used to always have it with his lipstick. Still not satisfied with his gruesome creation, Trent dipped his fingers into the blood from Brian’s neck and painted over his chest and stomach one word.

 

**Pig.**

 

Time seemed to go in fast forward. Trent needed another fix. Flinging his hand back of the excess blood and offhandedly wiping it over Brian’s frozen face set in permanent horror, he alighted from the bed with a sigh, the crimson substance still dripping from his naked body and pooling onto the floor.

 

Muffled screams reached Trent’s ears when he opened the door to the basement. Knife in hand stained with Brian’s blood, he casually walked down the steps towards the person making all of that noise.

 

**_Slowly_ **

Twiggy lay naked and bound hand and foot on his stomach with a red ball gag in his mouth to smother his shrieks. His dreads hung over his face, which was pale and tearstained. He glanced up quickly when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and ceased his crying, but when he saw Trent equally naked and covered in Brian’s blood, he only cried harder and screamed as loud as he could. His attempts at being heard were futile however; Trent had made certain of that.

 

Trent stood over him and leered down at his skinny, trembling form, but his expression became a snarl when Twiggy didn’t quiet down. “Shut the fuck up,” he growled. Twiggy only wailed louder and vigorously struggled against his restraints. “I said…” Trent moved around his body, pressed his knee into his back, grabbed a fistful of his dreads, and yanked his head back, forcing the knife against his throat. “Shut. The fuck. Up.”

 

Trent felt him gulp against the blade as he immediately obeyed, whimpering softly. “Do you know whose blood this is?” he hissed in his ear, making him shudder. “Well, I’ll give you a hint. He’s tall. And dark…” Twiggy screamed once he realized who Trent was talking about and began thrashing against him uncontrollably. All of a sudden, Trent grabbed him by the chin and gave another vicious tug to his dreads. “You squeal like a fucking pig,” he snarled. “If you don’t stop this shit right now, I’ll slice your goddamn throat.” Sliding the blade down his cheek and smearing some of the blood over his skin, Trent grinned while listening to Twiggy’s helpless whines.

 

“I was going to kill you first,” Trent mused, kneeling down by Twiggy’s feet, “but I want to have some fun.” He cut the ropes around his ankles in one careless motion and roughly spread his legs, ignoring Twiggy’s desperate and incoherent pleas. “Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh!” Trent calmly crooned as if he didn’t just threaten to murder the man writhing beneath him. “You’re so pretty.” Gently, Trent ran his slender, blood-stained fingers down Twiggy’s back. “I just want to play with you, pretty boy.” Twiggy’s screams drowned out all thought.

 

 

Trent bolted up in bed, gasping for air, chest heaving, hands running through his sweat-soaked hair, over his body, making sure that he was clothed and not covered in blood. “Shit! Shit! Fuck… Fuck, Brian!”

 

As Trent continued to flail, Brian sat up immediately and grabbed his hands and then his face, trying to console him. “Trent! Trent, it was a nightmare. Please, baby. Calm down.”

 

Trent blinked, still inhaling and exhaling as though someone had been choking the life out of him. “But you… you were dea-“ He stopped. He just couldn’t bring himself to say the word. “Where’s Twiggy?” This time he sounded even more panicked than before.

 

Brian stared, clearly confused. “Twiggy?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. “He’s been at my place this whole time. You said so yourself. I went back and checked and there he was.”

 

“So… so it was all just a dream?” Trent still sat there, frozen, hoping that that was the case.

 

“Yeah…” Brian said slowly yet as reassuringly as he could. Tugging him down gently, he added, “Come on. Let’s go back to bed.” Fortunately, he persuaded him, and Trent lay back down on his side with Brian pressed against him, holding him close. Tentatively, he reached up to feel at his chest and found the same fresh, jagged cut from his dream. So they had fucked. He had a knife. He had cut himself. Had things gotten out of hand? Apparently not considering Brian was still with him. Trent shuddered at the thought though. If he had gone any further…

 

The house was getting to him.


End file.
